Cold War
by psychostation
Summary: Vampires have taken over. Bella was a part of an underground team of vampire slayers. Sent off to eliminate the Volturi and the rest of the vampires, she was captured mid-mission, along with the rest of her group. Now, the pack is sent to complete the mission and return home, but Jacob has something else in mind. AU. M for possible mature themes.


_Vampires have taken over. Bella was a part of an underground team of vampire slayers. Sent off to eliminate the Volturi and the rest of the vampires, she was captured mid-mission, along with the rest of her group. Now, the pack is sent to complete the mission and return home, but Jacob has something else in mind._

"You sent in my daughter. You assured me she would be fine. 'Nothing's gonna happen. They were trained for combat. She'll be fine.' Bullshit! Now, she's probably dead. They're all probably dead." Charlie hung his head. First he loses his wife to the bloodsuckers, and now his daughter was taken away. Her transmission signal got cut just six hours prior.

In their secret bunker, most of the population in their area survived. Using old fallout shelters from the cold war, families were able to hide, survive, and interact using old tunnels and plans. Extensions were made and life was able to continue without setting foot above ground. Until medicine or food runs low, in which case special teams are sent out to retrieve the needed supplies.

Bella was a part of a secret task force. They were running out of resources and the council was getting desperate to end the madness. She, along with other volunteers, trained to kill vampires and were sent above ground to eliminate the main threat.

Since the surfacing of the vampires, the entire world lived in fear of the cold ones. Once Seattle was attacked, Forks gathered all those that were willing to leave their homes and helped create a life for everyone underground. Those unwilling met their end once the vampires migrated.

"She was safe! Something must have happened after she went up. I'm sorry Charlie." Billy didn't know what to say. Bella was like a daughter to him after losing communication with his own daughters. After the Seattle invasion, all the tribes and surrounding towns went underground. He never had a chance to say goodbye. Rachel was at school and never phoned or emailed in the first place. Last he heard, Rebecca had married a surfer, but that was years ago. His best friend's daughter was one of the many volunteers willing to leave their safe haven in hopes to end the madness. He didn't know what he would say to Jacob now.

Jacob wanted to leave with her. Help with the effort group. He trained alongside Bella and went over all their shared knowledge of cold ones. Yet, after signing up, his file was pulled for the roster. Jacob wasn't eighteen yet. Bella had to leave without him.

Billy could not handle two hopeless men, especially when those two were the strongest that he knew.

"Let's move chief. We have a council meeting to attend."

He picked his friend up and together they walked through the well-worn tunnels of the underground.

"We'll figure something out. There has to be something-"

"Don't even start with that. We've lost so many volunteers already."

"But some reappear and make it home."

"Not the lost ones."

"Don't be a pessimist, things can work out."

…

"Systems still run proficiently and we're at an all-time high in health since first going underground. Our medics are peer training and sharing their experiences. And the remaining Forks doctors have agreed to help train volunteer nurses and anyone interested in the relief work."

"Thank you, Sue." During their council meeting, the reservation's council along with Forks's officials get together and share progress reports, losses, ideas, and anything of importance. Council members' most trusted are welcome to sit in. "Regarding our last volunteer team," Billy looked to his wife and son seated down the table before continuing, "we've lost all connectivity."

Several gasps were heard around the room. Silence followed so Billy decided it was time for a recap. "Since the surfacing, volunteers were trained and sent out for what was needed for everyone. The last group sent out was on a mission to find the leaders of the cold ones, eliminate the threat and return home. We hoped that after this, we could kill off the cold ones one by one and return to our home above ground. Make our home safe again."

"Last we checked, volunteers were safe, healthy, and on the right track. They located the lead cold ones. They call themselves the Volturi. They got information found a cold one, Bree or something. We have their location in Seattle. On the second day of their journey there, we lost all signal."

"They're gone." Charlie's voice resonated through the room. This was the first anyone in the room had heard of this.

The team was trained and well prepared. They had enough supplies and arms for the trip. Each team sent out had stake launchers, lighters, infrared gear, and armored from head to toe. They thought it was impossible for something to happen.

"What now? We're gonna go find them, right?" Jacob stood up and faced the council members. He looked at the faces of the tribe's elders, the pack, and Forks' officials.

"Since when do we rescue our volunteers? They knew the terms of their service. Sending a rescue team puts more people at risk and keeps us from the real task!" Deputy Ryans rebutted. "We need another team, just as prepared, going straight to the lead vampires."

"You're going to let them die-"

"Jacob! Enough!" Billy boomed. "He's right. We've never sent a rescue team before because of the dangers involved. We need to think of our people." Jacob slowly sat back down and took the hand of his shaking mother. Sarah never liked attending the meetings but Billy always insisted she did. She didn't like hearing of all the deaths, she felt isolated from the world as it was.

"Those are our people! Bella was on that team." He sounded defeated. Jacob would have begged Bella to stay if he knew he wasn't going to be able to go, too. He didn't want to lose her.

After the surfacing, the wolf-gene finally activated. Those that carried the gene shifted the day the cold ones migrated into Forks and La Push. The pack members and their families were moved into isolated bunkers away from the rest of the population to keep from hurting others. Tempers ran short from that point on.

All council members are aware of the pack, as well as anyone allowed to sit in during meetings. Some were more accepting of the pack than others. Bella remained Jacob's closest friend. Her presence soothed him. Isolation made living underground feel like hell to the pack. Having a friend nearby made it all bearable. This made letting go of Bella the hardest thing Jacob had to do.

"A stronger team is what we need." Charlie stood to address the room. "We need an elite team. Not just trained for this. Born for this. The wolves were born for this."

Billy couldn't believe his ears. They had all agreed that the wolves wouldn't be sent out. The Pack has never worked together as a team. With no room or opportunity to explore their wolf form, there was no way they could run or fight cold ones. Anytime a pack member shifted, they were tranquilized until calm enough to shift back. Wolves underground are unpredictable.

"Charlie, I don't think-"

"We're out of options, Billy! Face it. We're running out of volunteers. No one wants to be sent to their death. The pack was meant to fight vampires, not be caged away and denied their birthrights. Either we send the pack or we draft. Imagine the chaos then."

"Charlie shouldn't we ask them if they want to risk their lives?" Sue prompted. She didn't know if she could handle her children leaving her. Her husband, Harry, died of a heart attack months prior. Both her children phased after that. They all experienced rough times, but being sent above ground might traumatize them further.

"We'll ask them now. Now's the time to do it." Charlie left his seat and walked to the front of the room so he could make eye contact with each pack member. "Seeing as you're all here, I can't think of a better place to ask this of you all. We need to end this. Who's willing to help?" There was a short silence before the words really sunk in.

"Go above ground?"

"We get to fight them?"

"We'll get killed!"

"We haven't been allowed to phase and now you want us to fight?"

"None of us have the training!"

"Shut it!" Jacob was completely willing to risk his life. Not just to end the cold ones, but to find Bella. If they could all agree to go, he knew he could find her. There's no way she's dead. He would have felt it. They always had a connection they couldn't explain. "Are you all planning on sitting on your asses for the rest of your life? You're going to stay here and do nothing?"

They're all scared and unsure. Leah and Seth already faced so much with their father's passing. Quil never liked being isolated in a separate bunker. Embry and Paul had it rough with their drunk mothers. Jared was handling his life better than the rest, but even he lost his patience. And Sam was on his own, save for Leah. They were childhood friends that grew apart.

They didn't move. They didn't say anything. This was a lot to take in and they all knew it. "We can try to end this and go back to our lives from before. I'm fighting, but I can't do this alone."

"I'm in."

"Seth!"

"Dad would want us to Lee. He didn't die for us to live like this."

"I'm in. Emb?"

"I'm in, too." Quil and Embry were always inseparable, and this case was no different.

"I've got nothing to lose," Paul morbidly added.

With a glance at each other, they knew they had to. They wouldn't leave them to go alone. Sam and Jared both agreed to join.

Jacob is going to attempt the impossible: find Bella and kill the Volturi. "You've got yourself a wolf pack, Charlie."

"Pet, bring me the O-neg." The sickly sweet voice rang. Bella could always hear their shrill tones underlying all the formalities. "And actually make the trip there and back. We don't want a repeat of the last incident." The sour blonde chuckled.

Bella was defeated. Her team was ambushed at night while she was on guard. Everyone was taken directly to the Volturi. Their fates were decided, and only Bella survived.

Bella slowly walked to the basement. During her first few days here, she learned that a house full of vampires was no place for clumsy mistakes.

" _Child, warm me an AB positive please, I've had a long day." Esme is the kindest of all of them. She actually looked apologetic every time she asked for something of Bella._

" _Of course, Esme." Bella hastily turned towards the basement and jogged down to the cellar. The family kept a fully stocked fridge with each blood type. She wondered where they got all the blood but decided she was in no hurry to find out._

 _As she closed the fridge, she cut herself on the lining on the inside of the door. "Shit."_

 _Loud banging on a door above, yelling, and snarling pursued._

" _Jasper, no!"_

" _That's her blood, she must have cut herself."_

" _Don't move, girl! Unless you're okay with dying." A booming laughter reached her ears._

 _She didn't move, and remained silent. She didn't even notice when it stopped. She stared at her cut finger and all the blood that spilled: maybe a couple of drops, nothing major. Her wound was the size of a paper cut, but apparently, still enough to set someone off._

Bella had no idea how she was surviving her fate. The others were killed before her eyes. She was shuffled around the state until she was dumped at a house in the middle of the woods. The house had a garden, fountains, and the west side was completely made of glass. She would have thought it beautiful if it weren't her infinite prison.

The Volturi presented her as a gift. They said her mind was quiet. The mind reading vampire could not hear her. She would be a mouse in a house of lions. In exchange, three of the vampires would spend some of their time with the Volturi.

Relief washed through her when she realized she would live, but life dealt her a rough hand. Bella served them as a slave.

The first time she brought someone a blood bag she passed out cold. She woke on a cot in the laundry room. She was alone for only a brief moment. The door burst open and there stood a tall figure that reminded her of the football players her dad would watch on television before the invasion.

"So, you're awake." Bella almost cringed, he was way too loud for the small laundry room. "We need a referee. Wanna help us out?" She came to know him as Emmet.

For the most part, if she closed her eyes and only listened to their conversations, she could imagine them to be actual people. They even let her read in silence and listen to music with them.

The only time Bella truly feared for her life was when there was an incident, like the refrigerator door, and when Edward comes home.

Edward never fails to make a chill run through her bones, feel herself begin to nauseate, and get light headed. Edward induced the worst fear in her.

She would wake at night in a cold sweat with him not three feet away. He would stare into her soul until morning, when she was expected to serve the others.

When she was least expecting, she would find him sitting nearby, observing her movements. She's losing sleep at night, unable to relax over thoughts of him. One day, he'll be tempted to taste her and he'll lose control.

She had never felt so close to death's door.

…

"Jacob, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'll be fine mom."

"Jacob, please-"

"She's not dead mom. I'm going to find her and kill the bloodsuckers."

Sarah had never been so upset with her son. He could have chosen to stay but instead he wants to risk his life and the last semblance of a family they have. "Jacob, as much as I hate to say it, we don't send rescue teams. The pack isn't a rescue team."

"We weren't a team until just a few days ago."

"Jacob, your mother is right."

"I'm tired of waiting." Jacob bore into the eyes of his father. He had enough of feeling useless. His best friend was captured and here they were, twiddling their thumbs, waiting for a miracle. "I can't sit here and do nothing. What do you expect to happen? Bloodsuckers shrivel up and die when they run out of blood or people to kill?"

Sarah's tears ran down her face. Her son had a point, but she couldn't lose another child. They heard no news of their own daughters. Bella had been so supportive and brought joy to their miserable days. With her gone, the day became much gloomier.

Billy had no words. It was now or never. Jacob knows it, he knows it, he's pretty sure Sarah knows it as well. He would just prefer not to admit it. He never wanted to outlive his children. If he could, he would give his life for them, but his diabetes prevents it. Luckily, Sarah never let him skip a dose of insulin, if not he'd be wheelchair bound by now.

"The pack is having a last meeting before tomorrow. I'll be home later."

…

"We'll be heading west as quickly as possible. Dad says there's no worry if someone sees us. I have a feeling anyone that sees us will have a hard time believing their eyes."

"And what are we doing if we see a leech? Are we fighting? Or do we outrun them?" Leah needed answers, and Jacob didn't seem like he could answer all of them. They all are only teenagers. Leah hoped that at nineteen she would go away to school, maybe room with Rachel. She didn't expect for all hell to break loose.

Jacob's only seventeen and he's taken command with Sam at his side. They both looked confident in their roles but Leah knows that's a cover. They're all scared with the responsibility they took up. She's responsible for her life and that of her younger brother. Seth is only fifteen, and even though she hates to acknowledge it, Sue's favorite child.

Seth carries a positive aura everywhere he goes. He can't help it. His attitude helps keep the others motivated, especially Leah although she would never tell him. "I understand these meetings are to get to know each other, strategize, and plan our route, but what good is it if we can't phase and condition?"

Jacob had been leading the pack meetings. Sam usually stands nearby and answers simple questions. After meeting, the two would remain in the council meeting room and strategize, but lately he felt Jacob tense more when probed.

Sam knew he needed to step up and take charge as well. "You know the dangers of phasing here. I'm not so sure people would take too kindly to eight giant wolves running around the underground tunnels. When we're above ground, we'll stretch our legs and figure it out."

"Is that even safe?" It was unusual if Paul didn't challenged a claim. Not that he doesn't hold faith in them, but this is his life on the line. They all need to be sure that their alpha and beta know what they're getting them into. "I don't want to be eaten before I get to see the light of day again."

"No one is getting eaten, and we're not splitting up. So when we do get above ground we'll guard each other's backs." Jacob had to ease the tension in the room. Eight highly strung wolves underground didn't sound like a smart idea to him from the start.

So far, they avoided a major phasing incident. He and Paul got into it and Paul phased. Paul set off Leah and before anyone else could get to angry, Jacob ordered the others out and stayed to calm the two wolves.

Here, they discovered the pack mind and the two calmed each other down long enough to phase back. Later, when everyone went to sleep, Jacob and Sam practiced using the pack mind in the council meeting room.

"We'll use the pack mind to communicate. We'll have eyes everywhere at all times. Two wolves will take guard at night while the others sleep and we'll switch on and off. We can't split up. There are more of them than us, so we're safer if we stay together. And we'll need to stay in wolf form at all times."

"So, you said we're going west, but where exactly are we going?"

"Seattle. That's where Bella's team was headed before the signal got cut." Sam answered Quil before Jacob could, knowing how upset he still is. Although, he always sensed a slight hope in Jacob's mind that they could find her. It's not hard to tell when he's thinking of her, it seems more like screaming than thinking.

It's not like he isn't fond of Bella, and if they find her on the way there, they'd kill two birds with one stone. But he won't help Jacob delay their mission just to find her. More than just _her_ life is at stake. They came to the agreement that if they have the opportunity to save her, they will, but they won't begin an official search until after the Volturi is dealt with.

The rest of them didn't know of their agreement, but because of the pack mind, they'll figure it out soon enough. Jacob knew that when the time came, he'd make the right decision. He would never put his brothers, or sister, at risk.

"Until we finally get there, we'll have plenty of time to run, practice our kill methods, and learn to work together. We're not just a team, we're a pack. Which also makes us family. We'll need to watch out for each other. We've got a long run ahead of us."

 _Let me know if this is something I should continue and leave me a review. This is a work in progress._


End file.
